The number of solutions of solid-fuel stoves and methods of fuel storage as well as fuel loading to dosing chamber and combustion chamber are known. Most of the known solutions are realized by charging of the container and then gravitational settling of the fuel in the fuel dosing feeder to combustion chamber.
The solid-fuel stove for central heating is known from the patent description PL66124 in which pellet is supplied to the furnace through the worm feeder for powder materials without a core, which is connected to the gear-motor by an output shaft, axially fixed in two bearings.
The stove has the furnace with open combustion chamber, wherein combustion takes place on specially casted iron grates, in which aeration slots or aeration holes are arranged at an angle. The primary air is supplied from the bottom of the cast-iron grates. The secondary air is supplied through aeration holes located over the cast-iron grates in slanted side walls of the furnace. The furnace is cooled by air passing first behind automatic poker and then along the feeding tube of the pellet and finally to the aeration holes. The vertical water jacket is place on both sides of the furnace and is connected to the tubular heat exchanger which is arranged in series in relation to the furnace in the heat exchanger chamber which is placed next to the combustion chamber. Water is being pre-heated and at the same only the initial pre-cooling of exhaust gas takes place. This allows exhaust gas, which floats up above the furnace and then moves down through the passage to the bottom part of the heat exchanger chamber, to maintain very high temperature and effectively heat even the lowest parts of the tubular heat exchanger as well as the plane exchanger, arranged alongside.
Patent description PL181610 discloses a central heating solid-fuel stove. The central heating stove has the first stage combustion chamber and the second stage combustion chamber which is placed just behind the first stage combustion chamber and arranged in the form of vertical channels connected in series. The walls of vertical channels are water-cooled and are the heat exchanger. The vertical wall of the first stage combustion chamber which separates it from the second stage combustion chamber has at least one vertical slot placed just above the water-cooled grate, made of triangular profiles. Furthermore in the front wall of the first grade combustion chamber there is the fuel chute closed by a flap which has the upper air inlet. Under the water-cooled grate, which is the bottom of the first grade combustion chamber, there is the adjustable bottom air inlet. Furthermore, in the upper part of the first grade combustion chamber there are water-cooled fire tubes, arranged parallel to each other, which are the main heat exchanger.
Invention description PL310873 discloses the central heating fine coal stove, designed for use in small objects. The stove is characterized by the coal bunker which is closed at the bottom, above the upper part of the grate, by feeder drum fixed rotationally in the frame. Before the upper part of the grate the frame is equipped with the guide of the push rod hinged with connecting-rod of feeder drum propeller shaft. On the other hand, in the coal bunker there is the decompaction device, rotationally fixed in the frame, which driving lever is hinged by its connecting rod with propeller shaft of feeder drum.
The model description PL 93005 discloses the stove with rotational sawdust firmer located above the feeding channel with air flow holes and the bottom part of the feeding channel is connected with one side of the grate and the other side of the grate is connected with the wall having holes. The stove body is connected with the blower having the strangler. The air flow channel with strangler is placed under the grate.
The main disadvantage of the known solutions of fuel supplying is the small capacity of feeding containers in the stoves with warm feeders, resulting in the need of frequent fuel supply.
In the known solutions of the stoves, the way of solid fuel supply, especially coal supply, consists of fuel supplying directly into the storage container, from which fuel is dosed to a retort in the combustion chamber throughout e.g. warm feeder. Fuel supplying takes place in the open space and the containers are designed so that the fuel pouring always produces large amount of dust, which reduces the comfort of stove service and changes the nature of the boiler—the room becomes dirty zone. Dust comes out of the boiler room area messing up the other utility rooms. Dust is also generated during coal transport e.g. to the storage place at the building and into the stove. Stove cleaning as well as ash removal are producing additional amount of dust. For these reasons, coal heating is considered to be uncomfortable and dirty and requires frequent and less comfortable, for the user, service.